


Love is not Neutrality

by gogoldie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoldie/pseuds/gogoldie
Summary: Switzerland did not want to get involved with anything or anyone, but when he crosses paths with a woman he just can't understand, he cannot help but get involved. He's only being nice to a tourist like he's supposed to, right? Or that's what he told himself at the beginning. I guess he couldn't stay neutral forever.





	1. On a Single Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hetalia story so hooray for that! I know some people do not like canon characters with original characters because they think the author is just trying to insert themselves into the story (I wish I was as cool as my ocs, but alas, I digress) or for whatever reasons, I don't fancy it all that often, but if that is not what you like, then you do not have to bash it. Anyways, I am so happy that I have a story about APH Switzerland because I love him so much and think he needs more love. I am so interested in the idea of him having a significant other and couldn't think of anyone in the show that I could ship him with and do justice to, so I decided to make my own character that I could have to expand upon and develop. Also, fell free to leave comments and thoughts that are respectful. If you don't feel like doing that, know that I am thankful you stopped by.

_ How fun,  _ Switzerland thought as he made his way through the market. He was on his daily patrol. It’s not that he did not enjoy patrol, in fact he loved to see that his people were happy, but all Switzerland did was work. It was starting to get on his nerves not being able to take a break, even though he was the one who said he couldn’t. He had duties to attend to and a barrier of permanent neutrality to uphold. There was no time to take a break. As he continued down the street, thinking about the endless list of duties he still needed to attend to, something caught his eye at a market stand just a few meters ahead of him. It was a young woman.  _ Strange _ , he thought, for Switzerland rarely was interested in other people’s affairs. Getting involved wasn’t what he did. She was pretty, but not like a model where she had this lusciously long hair and alabaster skin that made her glow in the sunlight. She was about 5’ 3’’, had dark brown hair that went a little below her shoulders, peridot eyes, and skin that was barely shy of being olive. There was just something about this girl that seemed different. It was like she naturally radiated a certain  _ something  _ that Switzerland couldn’t put his finger on. She was beautiful, but he wouldn’t admit that. 

Unable to help himself, Switzerland continued to watch the woman from a distance, careful not to be seen. What was it about this woman that made her different? She wore a pastel, floral blouse and a pair of dark jeans with her hair in a low ponytail, all very common for tourists he’d seen. So it was not her clothes that made her somehow radiate, not her looks… Then what? At that moment, he realized that not only had he been staring, but now he had been caught. Surprisingly, the woman did not immediately run away or scowl at him; she simply looked back at him a little surprised then continued with her business. _Maybe she didn’t see me…_ Switzerland thought as he tried to straighten himself up and get back to his patrol. He slowly made his way along the street, but as he approached the end of it and passed this interesting woman, she spoke to him. 

“Leaving so soon? Your eyes were having such a hard time moving away from me earlier that I figured it would take a while for you to leave.” 

Completely taken aback but this woman’s forwardness, he turned a light shade of pink as he too quickly turned back around to face her. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I was just curious. You are not from around here.” Now he was bright red.

“Yes, I do admit that I am not from around here, but how could you tell? Do you know everyone in Switzerland by chance?” she asks as she cheekily raises an eyebrow. 

“I guess you could say that. I know my people, and I can tell when someone is a foreigner.” 

“Ah I see. I’m sure it must be wonderful to live here. I’m actually quite jealous, but at least I get to spend some time here while I can.” She starts to look around as if finding this a convenient break in the conversation.

“Would you like me to show you around!?” he blurts out before he can stop himself.  _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _ He panics as he realizes his boldness. He never gets involved, and he  _ never _ shirks his duties. 

“Ha ha what?” She too was caught off guard by his question. 

“I mean… I could show you around if you would like. I know this city and most of the country very well.” 

“That is very kind of you, but I do not know you at all. What if you are a serial killer or someone trying to take advantage of me? I do not want to get murdered or kidnapped on my vacation.”

She says it in a joking tone, but Switzerland cannot help but be tense and unsure at this suggestion. 

“Oh I see. I understand your concern. It is good you do not get involved with strangers. I try not to do that either, but here I am doing just that. I guess I better get going.” 

After he turns away and takes his defeated steps down the street again, he hears her following close behind. He is too embarrassed to check and clarify, but then he is sure when he hears her begin to speak.

“I have a question. Are you Switzerland?” 

That stops him dead in his tracks. With eyes wide and breath held, he stares down at the ground and tries to understand how she possibly could have known. After a long pause, he turns around and looks into her eyes for an answer.

“How did you know that?” He figures there is no sense beating around the bush at this point, and he himself is eager to understand the situation. 

“Oh it’s the way you talk about your people and your homeland. You definitely sound like a country when you do that. And, you are the only person here who is wearing an outfit like yours, which may I admit is a very patriotic outfit that only its guardian would wear.” 

_ This woman is much smarter than she lets off. How does she- _

“I’ve met America and another country or two…”

_ AMERICA?! The loud, obnoxious, country that cannot stay out of other people’s business? What could we possibly have in common?   _

“... , and though you all have very different personalities, the way you all ceaselessly care for your home is the same.”

_ Well I guess that’s not such a bad comparison… But America? _

“Oh” is all he can muster. This whole interaction has been rather overwhelming, and he just doesn’t know how to respond. He hears her laughing to herself and realizes he has completely missed her saying something.

“What?” 

“Ha ha so you are  _ the _ Switzerland?”

“... Yes, that is me.” 

“Great! Then I guess I can trust you, if you still want to show me around.” 

Although it only appears as a gentle smile on the outside, he is bursting with triumph on the inside.  _ She actually said yes.  _ This wasn’t the awkward rejection he was expecting _. But wait… what about my duties I still need to attend to? _ Slowly, Switzerland’s faint smile turned into a frown as he experienced the inner conflict.  _ Well, I do have a policy to treat tourists kindly… _

It was a pretty weak excuse, but he needed something to ease his nerves as he temporarily abandoned post. 

“Is that okay with you?” 

“Yes, yes! That sounds wonderful.” 

“Okay great! Do you know where Bern’s best chocolate shop is?”  

Suddenly, Switzerland got very excited. If there was one thing he loved, besides his sister Liechtenstein and neutrality, it was chocolate. 

“Yes I do! It’s actually not very far from here. We can go there now.” 

Finally, the pair made their way off of the single street they couldn’t seem to get away from this whole time and embarked on the quest for chocolate. 


	2. The Quest for Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland and American tourist Anna finally go on the search for the perfect Swiss chocolate. While on the way, the two are able to get to know one another while Switzerland also fights the internal battle about spending money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually really surprised that I already have the second chapter of this story, and its longer...? I guess it's because I wrote it almost solely for my own amusement, so I want to know what happens next. I am excited that some people have read the first chapter and hope they stay tuned for what is to come. Also, I tried my best to keep Switzerland in character... Hopefully it worked. OOC actions greatly frustrate me, so I do not want to do that here.

“You know who I am, but I know nothing about you besides the fact that you are a foreigner on holiday.”

They had been walking for about half an hour through the streets of Bern, but Switzerland had yet to learn even this woman’s name. 

“Oh, I must have forgotten about that. I am just so curious about what it’s like to be a country that I got distracted. My name is Anna. Well, it’s technically Annetta, but most people call me Anna.” 

_ Anna. Simple and beautiful. _ Switzerland is not one to make things too extravagant, so he rather likes the name.  _ Annetta though... _ That was interesting, still beautiful, but interesting. As far as he knew, that name was not a common name he'd heard.

“Annetta? What is the origin of that name? I am just curious because it is not a typical name for tourists I’ve seen.”    

“Italian. I’m named after my great-grandmother who immigrated to America many years ago.” 

_ So it was Italian…  _

“I see. Well, it is nice to officially meet you, Anna.”

“And it’s nice to meet you too, Switzerland.” 

There was an awkward pause. Neither knew how to proceed next with the conversation. Beforehand, it had mostly been her asking him questions, so Switzerland finally decided to take a leap.

“So… What brings you to Switzerland?” 

It seemed like a simple enough question, but immediately, Anna’s eyes widened uncomfortably as she remained silent for a moment. 

“Ha ha I have always wanted to take a trip to Switzerland. It is so peaceful, quiet, and absolutely gorgeous. I love it!”

At that, Switzerland could not stop himself from blushing. He had heard many people and countries alike compliment his homeland, but coming from her it was like she was directly complimenting him. 

“Oh. Thank you. I’m glad that you have enjoyed your stay.”

“Well, actually I just got here last night, but I have loved the little bit I’ve seen so far.”

Before they knew it, the two had reached their destination. A quaint little chocolate shop that was near bursting with locals and had a delicious aroma wafting through the door. It was a wooden trim cottage in the middle of the city with many gently colored flowers planted under both windows. 

“Is this it? It’s so beautiful! If I had this at home, I would come every day.” 

The pair made their way inside when most of the crowd finally filed out the door. The pleasant scent that they could smell from outside was stronger than ever now. If one focused, they could  _ almost _ taste the chocolate in the air.  

To Anna, the outside was beautiful, but the inside was heavenly. There were not dozens of flavor combinations that made her head swim or an army of truffles that never ended. It was the sheer beauty of the chocolate work that captured her attention. Never before had chocolates and truffles looked so elegant and sculpted as they did now. Sure, she had some nice chocolates in America and on trips to France, but this was incredible. 

“What’s the best thing here?” She asked Switzerland, still staring at the chocolate before her. 

“Well, it depends on your preference, but I much prefer the truffle cream or milk chocolate over dark chocolate options.” 

Still unsure of how to proceed without buying every single chocolate, Anna waited to see what the others would buy. Mostly, it was chocolate cream. It seemed to be a popular item here.

“Um… I will get a Truffle Noisetta, two Truffle Creams, and one Truffle Dark.” Any chocolate from here would be good to Anna, so she wasn’t too worried about her decision once it had been made. 

Behind Anna, Switzerland hesitated by the register and was about to walk past it to catch up with Anna. 

“Wait, aren’t you buying something? You told me earlier how much you love chocolate. You should get some.” 

_ Spend money? I could be saving it…  _ Switzerland stayed debating in silence for a moment longer. He was not accustomed to leisure spending.  _ But Liechtenstein. I haven’t seen her all day, and I’m sure she would like one. I’ll just buy one for her I guess...  _

“Alright… I will get one Truffle Cream. That’s it.” 

The two left in order to keep away from more possible crowds. For a small shop and comparatively few options, it had quite the following. 

“You only bought one? How can you do that? You almost make me feel bad about how many I bought ha ha.” 

“Oh, it’s just for Liechtenstein, my sister.” 

“Oh, that’s so kind of you. What is she like?” 

“She is very kind, caring, and the sweetest person I know. I couldn’t live without her.” 

“That is so adorable. Here, have one of mine.” Anna extended the box towards Switzerland and waited for him to pick a chocolate out. 

“What? No… It’s yours, and you paid for it.” It was common practice for Switzerland to accept any opportunities to get free food and save money, but he didn’t want to leave a bad impression on her.

“No really. Please take one. It’s for showing me around today and taking me to that shop. I wouldn’t have any of these chocolates without you.” 

_ Well, if she insists I won’t stop her… _

Slowly, Switzerland grabbed one of the chocolate creams, and Anna took the other. Both tried the stylish truffles as they continued to walk down the street to no place in particular. 

“These are so good! You were definitely right about the chocolate creams! That is probably the best chocolate I’ve ever had. So much better than the chocolate I had back in the US and in France. It’s so smooth and just delicious! Sorry haha… I get really excited about good food.” 

Switzerland could not help but be a little surprised by her reaction. He loved the chocolate and felt the same way about it, but he could never be so outwardly enthusiastic as she was. To be honest, it was kind of funny. 

“I am glad you like it. My people have worked hard to perfect the art of chocolate, and it has paid off.” 

“It has indeed… So back to our conversation beforehand, you and your sister are pretty close then?” 

“Of course. I couldn’t imagine life without her.” 

“That’s great. The fact that you two are so close like that amazes me.” 

_ You could meet her if you wanted too. _ It was a thought that Switzerland dared not voice. He did not want to come off too strong, and he was already so involved as it was. But, he really wants to spend more time with Anna, and if he does, Liechtenstein will undoubtedly be a part of it…  

Again, he realizes that he was in a daze and quickly comes back into focus.

“Do you have any siblings?” He is genuinely curious. Switzerland had seen hundreds of families both as tourists and locals, but he rarely sees the inside function of a family and wants to know what it is like.

“I have one little brother. He is about 19 years old and just started college, so he can eventually become an engineer. We do not get along like you and Liechtenstein do though ha ha. We are civil now and care about each other a lot, but when we were younger, we used to clash constantly and get on each other’s nerves.”

_ Really? _ He thought that she would be able to get along with other people if she could get along with him out of anyone. And a brother and sister fighting with each other? Family is all a person has at the end of the day in his mind. The only thing he could compare it to was the odd relationship between England and France. They always appear to be at each other with the comments, but at the end of the day they seem to work together.  He had more questions on that matter, but didn’t know if it would be prying, so he decided to move on.

“And you are American?” It was more a statement of fact then a question, but he wanted to make sure. 

“Yep. Born and raised.”

“And you have met America too, you said?”

“I have indeed.” 

“I haven’t really been involved with him or many of the other countries for that fact; it’s not my policy. But, from what I’ve seen at meetings, he is very loud and hyperactive.” It couldn’t hurt to share at least part of his opinion with her. America made it very clear at meetings that he had a girlfriend he was in love with, so it’s not like she was that involved. Even if she was a close friend, she must feel the same way to an extent. Who wouldn’t?

“Ha ha ha you’ve got that right. That is why I’m here in Switzerland, so I can be somewhere quiet and peaceful for once. Home can get to be too loud sometimes.” 

The sun would be setting soon, and the pair was reaching another street’s end very near Switzerland’s home. Their time was almost up, and Switzerland did not want to let go.

“So what are your plans for the rest of your stay then?” He tried his best, but to Switzerland at least, it sounded a bit frantic.

“Well, I was going to look around Bern a little more, I really want to go enjoy some scenery and the Alps for at least a day, and I was thinking of maybe going to some historical sites. Tonight specifically though, I am going to a restaurant in town called the Kornhauskeller…? I think… I’m sure I butchered the name. Do you know it?” 

Switzerland knew the restaurant and that it was a very nice place to eat, but he also knew that it was expensive by nature to eat out, so he was a rare attendant. 

“Yeah, I’ve been before, but it has been a while. It has a nice atmosphere if you care about that.”

“Oh yes! That is specifically why I am going there actually… If you would like… You could come too, if you are not sick of having me around by now. And your sister too! If she wants to come.” 

She just gave him a way to spend more time with her which is what he wanted, but money… He already spent money today to buy that chocolate for Liechtenstein. It was less than two francs, but money is money. However, he still hadn’t figured out what made this girl radiate as he described it earlier. Perhaps this would provide an opportunity to get to the bottom of it. If he did, perhaps he could also get out of this incessant need to be around her and get back to being uninvolved. 

“Sure, that would be great… I will go check with Liechtenstein to see if she would like to come along with us.” 

“Perfect! We can meet back here at 7:00.” 


	3. Plans and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland doesn't know how to tell his beloved little sister Liechtenstein about his time with Anna and invitation to dinner. When he finally confesses the events of the day, Liechtenstein starts planning how to secretly see this woman without interrupting her brother's big date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggle with these chapter titles... I am sorry, but I tried. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is pretty short, but I think it is important to set some events up and would be too long if I included the next events. Let me know if you like it! I know it's not a popular story, so it's good to hear if anyone enjoys it as much as I do.

  Switzerland nearly ran all of the way back to his home. He could not contain himself. He was overflowing with excitement and nervousness. When he finally got to the front door, not wanting to frighten Liechtenstein, he straightened back up and re-established a steady breathing pattern. Slowly walking into the house, he called out,

  “I’m home.” 

  His voice trembled more than he wanted it to, but he tried to brush it off. Liechtenstein came down the hall to greet her brother then hastened her pace when she saw his nervous expression. 

  “Bruder, is everything alright? You look pale. Here, sit down.” 

  She quickly grabbed a chair from the front entry room and gestured for him to sit, but he would not. Switzerland had to tell her what was happening and get ready quickly, so we would not be late to meet Anna. 

  “I’m alright. I just came a long way, that’s all...” 

  He was nervous to tell her about Anna. What would she say? It was so sudden and unlike him that he was afraid she would judge him and think he was crazy. Liechtenstein could see through it. She knew he was hiding something from her and was determined to know what it was.

  “Really? Where did you go? I thought you were just on patrol.” 

  “Well, I was, but I got distracted…” 

_  Bruder got distracted? He left his duties? There is no way.  _ Liechtenstein could not believe that her brother of all people could get distracted. She knew he never shirked his duties. Now she really had to know what he was up to.

  “You were distracted? My goodness, what happened? What was it?” 

  Switzerland nervously bit his lip and replied “I met a girl” as he shifted his gaze to stare at the floor. His cheeks reddened at the confession. 

_ He met a girl?! Switzerland met a girl?! _ Liechtenstein wanted to ask a thousand questions and know every detail about the situation to fully understand, but she did not want to embarrass her already blushing brother, so she tried to be gentle and calm.

  “Oh. That is wonderful! She must be a wonderful person. What is her name?” 

  Switzerland was surprised by Liechtenstein’s gentle tone and calm reaction.  _ She didn’t mind? _

__ “Her name is Anna. She is from America, and I showed her around the city today.” 

  Recalling the events of the day, Switzerland remembered the chocolate he bought for his sister and got it out for her.

 “I got you this. Anna wanted to know where to get some good chocolate, and I knew you liked this, so I got one while we were there.” 

  Embarrassed to see Liechtenstein’s reaction, Switzerland still averted his eyes as he held out the parcel. Liechtenstein, on the other hand, was overjoyed to have a chocolate and touched that her brother had thought to get her one. 

  “You did not have to do that! I know you don’t like spending money. Thank you, Switzy!”  

  “Um, Liechtenstein, Anna wanted to go out to dinner tonight to the Kornhauskeller, and she wondered if you would like to come with us. I know the invitation is sudden, so it’s okay if you cannot come. I do believe you would like Anna though.” 

  Liechtenstein was again shocked.  _ And dinner? This girl must be amazing! _ In truth, she wanted to join them and meet this girl right away, but she knew that she would be intruding on her brother’s chance to get to know this girl. He rarely talked to other people or went out, and she just wanted him to have a good time and enjoy himself. 

  “How kind of her! I’m afraid that I cannot go tonight though. I- I have to take care of Monch, Jungfrau, and Eiger and write a letter to Hungary that I promised a while a go. I would like to meet Anna sometime though!” 

  She wasn’t lying, in a way. She did need to tend to the goats and wanted to write to Hungary, but the goats were already taken care of for the day, and she had already written most of her letter. 

  “Oh, I see. It is good to take care of the goats… Remember the self-defense lessons I taught you, and if one of those crazy countries comes running through here, use your gun I gave you and call me.”

  While Switzerland was going through all of the techniques and places of stationed weapons, Liechtenstein was devising a plan to see this woman without interrupting her brother on this date. 

  “Okay! I will remember all of that and be safe. I know the training.” 

  “Are you sure you will be alright?” he asked as he stared at her distracted expression.

  Having what she thought was the perfect plan, Liechtenstein looked back up and beamed at her brother in triumph. 

  “I will be just fine. I bet it will go great! Please enjoy yourself. I should go write the letter now.”

  “Alright,” Switzerland responded somewhat suspiciously. He didn’t have time to question his sister though. He needed to go back and meet Anna soon. 

  Liechtenstein nodded her goodbye and  bolted from the room to get to work on her plan. 


End file.
